Julius (Genealogy of the Holy War)
, Yurius |fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Male |race =Human |relatives =Heim (Ancestor) Maera (Ancestor) Galle (Indirect Ancestor) Fjalar (Ancestor) Azmur (Paternal Great-grandfather) Kurth (Maternal grandfather) Cigyun (Maternal/Paternal grandmother) Victor (Paternal grandfather) Arvis (Father) Deirdre (Mother) Azelle (Uncle) Hilda (Distant Relative) Julia (Twin Sister) Seliph (Half-Brother) Saias (Half-Brother) Linoan (Distant Relative) Ishtore (Distant Relative) Ishtar (Distant Relative) |game =Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 Fire Emblem Awakening (SpotPass) |firstseen =Chapter 8: Dragon Knights of Thracia in Chapter 10: [[Light and Dark] and Final Chapter: The Last Holy War] (Genealogy of the Holy War) Chapter 4: The Dungeon (Thracia 776) |class =Dark Prince (Genealogy of the Holy War) Sorcerer (Awakening) |mirage = |voiceby = }} Julius is the main antagonist in the second generation of Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War. He is the son of Arvis and Deirdre, who were deliberately brought together by Manfroy in order to ensure that they would deliver the reincarnation of Loptyr as their offspring. He is also the grandson of Victor, Cigyun and Kurth. Through the blood of Heim, he is a distant relative of Linoan. Through the blood of Fjalar, he is a distant relative of Hilda and her children, Ishtore and Ishtar. Profile Despite merely being the imperial prince, Julius is the main ruler of the Empire, as Arvis is powerless to stop his actions. This is essentially due to Azmur's dying request for Arvis to allow his son to take control of the Empire when he reached a suitable age. Before the beginning of the Second Generation, Manfroy bestows upon Julius the tome of Loptyr, which corrupts Julius and leads him to take over the Grannvale Empire. During this time, Julius begins to destroy all traces of Heim's descendants, including killing his mother Deirdre and hunting down his twin sister Julia. Julius is also responsible for the horrific Child Hunts that take place both in the events of Genealogy of the Holy War and Thracia 776, in which children are brutally trialed and brainwashed to serve Loptyr. Julius eventually makes his last stand in Belhalla, where alongside his twelve Deadlords, he faces off against the Liberation Army led by his half-brother Seliph. After his defeat, Loptyr dissipates into nothingness, but not before warning Seliph that he will be back so long as humans are controlled by greed. Personality Julius' character as an individual is not explicitly revealed throughout the course of the game, as his actions are strongly influenced or even controlled by Loptyr. Under the influence of Loptyr, however, Julius is an extremely cold and cruel individual with a very high opinion of himself and his abilities. Several elements of Julius' original state are, however implied, as can be seen in the case of his relationship with Ishtar, whom he seems to harbor true affections for. Julius appears to genuinely be in love with Ishtar, who seems to be the only person that he actually cares for. He has been shown to express jealousy towards other male individuals getting close to her, as can be seen in Thracia 776, whereby he comments on how he dislikes Reinhardt and the manner in which he gazes upon Ishtar. During the Final Chapter, it is revealed by Julia that Julius was once a very kind and caring brother before he was corrupted by the tome of Loptyr. In Game ''Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War Stats * - Minor Holy Blood * - Major Loptyr Blood |-|Chapter 10= |-|Final Chapter= Overview Julius is fought very differently in his two encounters. In Chapter 10, he has capped magic and a Leg Ring, but he is missing Nihil. It is more than sufficient to simply defeat Ishtar to make him leave the battlefield. If the player so wishes to fight him, he/she will need to be able to land several critical hits upon Julius, as the effect of his Loptyr tome still renders him almost-invincible. Alternatively, he will also leave the battlefield with Ishtar if either of them manages to take down any of the player's units or a berserked enemy, or if the player seizes the Miletos Castle. In the Final Chapter, Julius does not move due to him guarding Belhalla Castle. In this encounter, Julius' magic has been reduced to 25, but as a result of possessing the Meteor tome and the Nihil skill, taking him down is made that much harder. To top it all off, 12 Deadlords protect Julius from harm, and may prove to be rather formidable foes. After the Deadlords are defeated, position Julia in such a way that she is supported by the Charm skill and Seliph before engaging Julius in a battle with the Book of Naga. If Julia had somehow fallen prior to the battle against Julius, it is thus recommended to equip both Seliph and Ares with Power Rings, before utilizing the duo to engage Julius in battle. As the game is programmed to always have Julius attack Seliph when he is in front of him, it is thus recommended for Seliph to be positioned at the entrance of the Castle of Belhalla at all times. This will essentially prevent Julius from attacking any other units with the Meteor spell. *'Note': A glitch may occur in the Final Chapter, whereby defeating Julius with a character who can continue to move a few spaces before ending his/her turn results in said character's total loss tally to drastically increase. This will have a negative impact on the player's overall Combat Ranking at the end of the game. Fire Emblem Awakening SpotPass '*'Enemy only, joins unequipped Quotes Battle Conversations Death/Defeat Quotes Non-Canon Appearances Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Julius is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: * * Etymology Julius is a Roman family name that is associated with the line of emperors. Trivia *Julius's SpotPass team in ''Fire Emblem Awakening are representations of nine of the twelve Deadlords fought in the Final Chapter of Genealogy of the Holy War. **1 General - Mus **1 Bow Knight - Bovis **1 Warrior - Tigris **1 Sniper - Draco **1 Paladin - Equus **1 Sage - Ovis **1 Swordmaster - Simia **1 Valkyrie - Canis **1 Assassin - Porcus * Julius's unique boss theme only plays if he fights Seliph or Julia, if any other characters attack him then the normal boss theme will play in Chapter 10 and theme "Fated Showdown" in the Final Chapter * It is most likely that his Einherjar card in Awakening portrayed him before he was fully possessed by Loptyr, which is supported by his greeting on the world map, "All of Loptyr's power is mine!". ** Despite his Dark Prince Level 10 portrait in the TCG depicting him with Loptyr's Brand on his forehead, the Brand has vanished from the portrait when it was used for his Einherjar card in Awakening. * Julius is one of the three final bosses whose defeat does not result in an instant victory, as the player still has to seize Belhalla afterwards. Others are Medeus (Mystery of the Emblem only) and Veld. Gallery Category:Enemies Category:Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War characters Category:Bonus characters Category:Final bosses Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters Category:Male Characters